Nyaman
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Karena perasaan 'nyaman' jauh lebih berbahaya daripada CINTA./persembahan dari author Fic ShikaTema untuk Ultah Temari / for event # ShikaTemaPast /RnR Plieeesssss


Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Loncat-loncat tak beraturan, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Nyaman

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

 _Karena perasaan 'nyaman' jauh lebih berbahaya daripada CINTA_

.

.

Shikamaru memaksakan langkah kakinya yang terasa berat untuk sesegera mungkin sampai ke rumah. Sore telah datang dan ia sudah sangat lelah sekali setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Naruto. Tak lupa pula ia sesekali menguap disepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Sungutnya. Karena merasa sedari tadi ia tidak sampai-sampai juga dirumah. Serasa perjalanan pulangnya hari ini terasa begitu jauh.

Tak sengaja di perempatan menuju rumahnya ia melihat seorang gadis pirang yang tampak kebingungan dengan sepedanya. Awalnya ia cuek saja, bukannya tak ingin membantu hanya saja ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan juga mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air agar terasa segar dan tak lupa pula perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar. Saat ia dan gadis itu semakin dekat tampak gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap dan membuat Shikamaru merasa tidak enak untuk mengabaikan dan berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya Shikamaru mendekat kearah gadis itu dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Gadis pirang dengan manik sehijau zambrud itu menjawab kalau rantai sepedanya lepas. Sedangkan ia tak bisa melepaskan penutup rantai sepedanya. Shikamaru pun menawari gadis itu untuk mampir kerumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Karena Shikamaru sendiri tak mau mengotori tangannya dengan bersusah payah. Gadis itu tampak bergeming. Shikamaru tanpa dikomando berjalan sambil membawa sepeda itu kerumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu mengikuti Shikamaru tapi karena ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain ia pun mengikuti Shikamaru. Sesampainya di rumah, Shikamaru masuk meninggalkan gadis itu dan sepedanya diluar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan kotak perkakas. Ia mengambil obeng lalu mulai mengoperasi sepeda gadis itu. Tak butuh waktu yang lama rantai sepeda itu sudah selesai di perbaiki oleh Shikamaru. Gadis itu pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shikamaru karena sudah mau membantunya, setelah itu gadis pirang itu bersiap untuk pergi namun sebelumnya ia tersenyum manis kearah Shikamaru. Dan entah kenapa bibir Shikamaru juga ikut menyunggingkan senyuman. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal Shikamaru berujar kata andalannya.

"Merepotkan."

.

.

Hari-hari telah berlalu namun Shikamaru masih mengingat dengan begitu jelas kejadian sore itu. Sayangnya ia tak pernah melihat lagi gadis itu. Entah dimana rumahnya. Bahkan gilanya ia lupa menanyakan namanya. Dasar Shikamaru merepotkan.

Shikamaru hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan dan sikap cueknya itu. Shikamaru jadi merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Ia jadi ingin melihat gadis itu lagi atau kalau boleh ia ingin melihat senyum gadis itu lagi. Akh, hidupnya jadi benar-benar merepotkan dibuat gadis itu. Namun, selama tujuh belas tahun tinggal di Konoha ia baru pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Ia merasa gadis itu juga tinggal di dekat komplek rumahnya. Mengingat tempat ia dan gadis itu bertemu. Namun, ia tak tahu disekitar rumahnya ada orang baru yang pindah rumah. Astaga, ia merasa frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Teman-temannya yang melihat kegelisahan Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini merasa bingung dengan kebiasaan Shikamaru yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Mereka sama sekali tak dapat menebak apa pikiran si nanas pemalas itu. Namun, Ino sebagai teman Shikamaru sejak kecil merasakan adanya sinyal-sinyal kasmaran yang dirasakan oleh Shikamaru. Semua teman-temannya bersorak mengetahui hal tersebut. Bahkan Lee menangis karena bahagianya.

"Akhirnya semangat muda membuat Shikamaru jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, berjuanglah Shikamaru, kami semua mendukungmu."

Sedangkan Chouji hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tetap memakan keripik kentangnya. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta Chouji terhadap keripik kentangnya.

Shikamaru yang sekarang menjadi objek bahan ledekan teman-temannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 _Merepotkan, aku saja tidak tahu namanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya secepat itu._

.

"Temari," Gadis itu tersenyum tipis kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang masih syok hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi yang ternyata adalah kakak tertua Gaara yang kuliah di Suna. Awalnya ia amat malas untuk datang kepesta ulang tahun Gaara teman sekelasnya. Ia dan Gaara memang tak terlalu dekat karena Gaara terlalu pendiam sebelas duabelas dengan si pantat ayam ditambah lagi ia memang murid pindahan yang baru pindah setahun yang lalu ke Konoha High School. Jadilah ia tak tahu menahu tentang kakak perempuan teman sekelasnya yang satu ini, yang ia tahu kakak Gaara hanyalah Kankuro. Astaga dunia ini ternyata begitu sempit ya. Tapi, tunggu dulu, itu berarti Temari lebih tua darinya. Apa iya dia akan tertarik denganya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Bagaimana ini? kenapa Tuhan tak berlaku adil padanya. Betapa beratnya cobaan untuk hatinya. Huuh…

"Kenapa diam saja? Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu menautkan alisnya heran. Sedari tadi orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya menampilkan senyum aneh.

Shikamaru menjawab dengan kikuk. Astaga kemana predikat jeniusnya? Shikamaru benar-benar telah dibuat malu oleh tingkah lakunya sendiri.

Ini benar-benar pertemuan yang tak terduga. Ia tak bisa menguasai dirinya. Otaknya terasa kosong. Shikamaru sama sekali belum mempersiapkan mental batin dan rohaninya. Loh?

Shikamaru bertekad setelah ini ia harus lebih belajar lagi dari si Sasu pantat ayam. Tentang bagaimana cara tetap bisa bersikap sok cool dikondisi apapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun.

Dada Shikamaru terasa nyut-nyutan, Shikamaru jadi berpikir gaje, apa sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan? Astaga, pasti gara-gara kakak Gaara itu.

Shikamaru merasa menyesal, setelah gadis itu berlalu. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun. Kemampuannya mengenai wanita memang nol besar. **Enol** pemirsaaaahh.

Apa ia juga harus seperti Sai? Tidak, tidak. Shikamaru tidak sepolos itu, ups. Yang tadi itu ia hanya bercanda. Namun, ia tak mungkin sok-sokan bertingkah sok cool seperti Sasuke yang cuma menaikkan alisnya atau ber'Hn' ria akan membuat fansnya berteriak histeris. Shikamaru sadar diri, kok. Sadar standarnya berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ugh, merepotkan.

Astaga bagaimana ini? Shikamaru ingin dekat dengan gadis itu. Meskipun sedari tadi aura dingin terasa ditengkuknya. Shikamaru mencelos dalam hati. Tatapan Gaara benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak bisakah hari ini ia bersikap lebih baik?

Shikamaru benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan mendekati Temari. Gaara pasti sengaja melakukannya. Bahkan sampai pesta selesai Gaara selalu berada disekitaran Temari. Bagaimana ini?

Disaat Shikamaru harus memberi selamat sekali lagi sebagai salam perpisahan. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Shikamaru tak mampu menyembunyikan keinginan itu, keinginan untuk bisa bertemu sekali lagi dengan gadis itu, Temari.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatapnya. "Terima kasih sudah datang." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi dengan berjalan malas-malasan ia meninggalkan rumah besar Sabaku.

.

Hari masih cukup pagi. Namun, teriakan nyonya Nara sudah menggelegar keseluruh rumah. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari minggu nyonya Nara takkan membiarkan putera semata wayangnya untuk melewatkan sarapannya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan Shikamaru menghabiskan sarapannya. Sejujurnya niatnya selanjutnya adalah kembali kekamarnya dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda karena teriakan ibunya tadi. Namun, sekali lagi nyonya Nara takkan membiarkannya malas-malasan dirumah dan dengan terpaksa Shikamaru memilih untuk jalan-jalan pagi saja.

Mungkin Shikamaru mulai sekarang harus berterimakasih dengan ibunya. Karena, tak terlalu jauh darinya Temari tengah bersandar di sepedanya sambil minum air mineral yang sepertinya baru dibelinya.

Shikamaru berteriak memanggil gadis itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru yang mendekat kearahnya dan hari ini pun berganti siang dengan mereka yang saling melambaikan tangan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman setelah berjalan beriringan.

.

 _Wajahmu adalah kerinduan_

 _Yang terlukis dari kasih Tuhan_

 _Berhiaskan segala keindahan_

 _Yang karenanya, Nampak segala kesempurnaan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shikamaru terkejut saat mendapati sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mikirin apa, sih?"

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Ia pun langsung berdiri. Orang-orang tampak mulai berdatangan.

"Ayo!" Tangan itu menariknya lembut.

Temari menyuruh Shikamaru untuk menaiki sepedanya dan membonceng dirinya. Mereka berdua pun bersepeda dengan santai mengelilingi taman.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hmmm..**

 **Saya ga tau ide cerita ini datang begitu saja dan semoga author en readers menyukainya… salam..**

 **Pliesss RnR**


End file.
